


Mr. Scratch

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Mr. Scratch - Freeform, Scary, Terrifying, episode based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Matthew Gray Gubler's 'Mr. Scratch', Season 10 Episode 21</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Scratch

I blinked, trying to remember what had happened.

My head was spinning and I could feel the sting of a scrape on my head.

"Aaron..." I mumbled, forcing my eyes open just a little bit wider. I stared into the darkness, my vision slowly focusing on a figure who was putting a sort of gas mask down.

"You can't move...Because I say you can't move. Do you see how this works? You do what I say." The man purred in a skin crawling sort of voice. His voice echoed in my head and it seemed like the dark room was spinning around. My stomach made me feel like I could throw up at any minute...But how did I get here?

_"We're closest. Send me the address." Hotch had told the team before hanging up the phone._

_I had looked over...seen the determination on his face. He was so on edge, so frustrated that this man had been using people like this._

_When we got into the house...I remember stepping right into the darkness._

_"Doctor Regan?" Hotch called._

_"It's open. Come in." The woman had answered...Just like Hotch, I had my gun out, pointed into the darkness and looking for any sign of movement._

_"Are you alright?" Hotch continued, nodding at me slightly._

_"I got Agent Rossi's message." The Doctor explained to us from inside one of the rooms._

_"Doctor, you're in danger. You need to leave the house." I called out to her._

_"I understand. I'm in the study." She had told us...Her voice sounded so distant..._

"Where's Hotch?" I mumbled, turning my heavy head, staring at the body of Doctor Regan on the floor...She had stabbed herself in the throat right in front of us...claiming 'He wanted you to see this'...I gaped and gasped at the blood, my breath shortening.

"Don't cry for her." The man hissed. "She was stupid. And wrong. She used to burn sage during the session. She said that made it safe to talk about Mr. Scratch..." He hesitated and looked at me, leaning in a little closer. "What do you see when you look at me? Do you see Mr. Scratch?" I focused my eyes on the face in the darkness, knowing it must be the face of Peter Lewis, our unsub.

"You just slipped up..." I could hear Hotch's voice coming somewhere from the darkness and Peter turned away from me to confront him. They were talking but I could barely hear anything...

My heavy eyes turned to the window of the study and suddenly I could see shadows moving towards the front door. The team, they were coming for us...

I could hear the door burst open and Peter hissed in anger. My eyes were growing heavier...my stomach was churning, my head pounding. He turned to me and placed my gun in my hand, pressing on it firmly.

"Kill them." He whispered into my ear and for a moment, it almost sounded like the little voice in my head, telling me what to do. 

I raised my gun without even thinking about it, pointing it in the direction of the study's doorway. 

There was movement in the front doorway and without even hesitating, I shot my gun. I shot 4 times, each bullet hitting a different person. I could even make out their faces as I shot them...First Rossi, taken by surprise, then Morgan, his gun still raised as he stared at me, then JJ, oh sweet JJ... Then Kate, her eyes full of both determination and fear as she had just watched her friends fall to the ground.

Each bullet hit their necks...I could see their blood flying...I could almost hear their last gasp of breath...

Then came another movement...someone stepped into view and as I pulled the trigger, I heard a blood curdling scream.

Who was screaming? I twisted and turned in my seat, trying to find out...but my eyes stayed on the body that was falling as if in slow motion.

Spencer Reid...his eyes latched onto mine as if in a way of saying his last words...fell to the ground dead.

That's when I realized, I was the one screaming.

"(Y/N)!" came the sharp loud yell, shaking me out of whatever delusion I was in. I blinked, staring hard at the origin of the yell, looking up to see Peter smiling smugly at me.

"How very interesting...Your worst nightmare." He grinned evilly.

My heart was racing, I could feel it pounding. My throat was hurting...was I really screaming that whole time? Spencer...I had killed them all...Including Spencer...My Spencer, the love of my life.

I let out a choked sob, realizing I was crying.

"Now you get to relive that nightmare." Peter was telling me, pressing the cold metal of the gun into my hand. "Your little scream drew the attention of your little friends outside...I'm coming from over there, (Y/N)...Kill me...You've got to." He whispered, moving to behind me.

I had to kill him...He was coming through the front door...I could almost picture it...He wasn't in the room with me, he was outside...

I was trembling, couldn't even hold my gun straight. All I could see in my head was the look of all my friends...dead on the floor.

There was so much will to shoot...I watched as the door opened, and I heard Hotch's gun go off, the bullet hitting Peter who was standing behind me. I struggled with myself for what seemed like forever...I couldn't kill them...I couldn't...

I let out a cry of desperation, shooting the ceiling in my twitches and flinging the gun away from me. The team came running in, Spencer immediately rushing to my side. "Shhh shh...It's okay..." He whispered, hugging me tightly and I sobbed into his shoulder. I couldn't even shut my eyes, all I could see was his dead face.

__________

I sat on the ledge of an ambulance, staring off into the night. I could hear the paramedic telling me I was going to be alright but I wasn't really listening.

Spencer walked over to me, holding his jacket and wrapping it around me. "We've got to talk." He told me gently.

"N-No...No not now." I insisted, my eyes reaching his.

"We have to...I'm sorry (Y/N)... Tell me what happened." He whispered, touching my cheek gently, making me flinch a little.

I looked across the drive way, watching Rossi talk to Hotch who looked absolutely horror struck. 

"I-Is Hotch okay?" I asked quietly, my eyes staying on the man who had so much more will power than me.

"He'll be alright, he's in as bad of shape as you are...What happened?" Spencer asked me again, putting his hand on my leg gently.

"My worst nightmare..." I whispered, my voice cracking and my eyes tearing up. "The worst thing I could ever possibly imagine."


End file.
